


Flower Boy

by akriley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), joshler - Fandom, makoharu - Fandom, victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akriley/pseuds/akriley
Summary: a young man who lives a cool blue life finds himself meeting a warm stranger and cute stuff ensues. no names or strict description is used to imagine any gay ship you want. for example: phan, joshler, makoharu, victuuri. go wild.





	1. A Fresh Vase

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i doubt anybody is reading this other than my personal friends, but this is just a place to store this because i'm fairly proud of it. The first chapter is short because i was trying to get a feel of whether i wanted to continue or not. the answer was yes. enjoy :)

A man sat with his head rested on the cool window of his small home, coffee mug in hand. The heat of his drink fogged up his glasses, and he sighed as he cleaned them. He preferred his coffee iced, the heat annoyed him, but today, this was all he had. He used the window to make up for it, the condensation sliding down his cheek, the gentle rain being the only sound that dared to cut through the silence.

Silence was a word commonly associated with this man, or more specifically, quiet. he lived a quiet life in a quiet neighborhood and owned a quiet flower shop on the quiet end of town. He didn't have friends, only acquaintances, ones who would quietly smile and nod as they passed. he preferred it that way, being the one man who sold the most beautiful flowers, but never said a word.

He sat down his freshly empty coffee cup and looked at his hands. They were scarred from the endless picking from rose bushes, and stained from the soil he spent most of his time in. The roses were his specialty, constantly large and beautifully red. He always had a bouquet ready on the counter of his small shop, contrasting from the cool shades of blue that were the walls and decorations. He looked up from his hands to check the time. 7:30, time to leave for work.

It was that day where he saw him for the first time. He looked up when he heard the quiet chime of the doorbell. A younger, shorter boy awkwardly stumbled through the door. He smiled at the florist as he made it to the counter, and explained to him that he needed some flowers for his girlfriend, but did it in manner that made the older one chuckle. He could tell that this boy did not, in fact, have a girlfriend at all, but was too shy to tell a stranger. It is quite hard to hide your queerness from somebody who has been in that exact situation.

The smaller boy blushed as he was directed in the direction of a small bunch of light pink tulips arranged in a vase set in the window. As he was about to pick it up, he felt a drop. and then another. and another. He looked up to see a sprinkler softly whirring above him, showering the flowers all around him, including himself. He giggled awkwardly as he stepped back, away from the rain, and looked over at the florist.

"I uh, I wasn't expecting that," his voice cracked a bit, and he shuffled back toward the tulips to pick them up.  
The older one grinned and nodded to a sign gently placed beside his precious flowers. "Be cautious of rain, unless you want to get wet!" The sign read, along with scheduled "rain" times.

"Oh, uh, I didn't see that, um your flowers are just so pretty that I got distracted and, um, I'm sorry" His stammer got more obvious now. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He could tell the florist was older than him, but not by much, and really cared about his flowers. His flowers. The ones laid delicately across the store, some in bouquets or vases, the ones that varied in so many different colors that popped against the blue walls, and the blue florist. The blue florist. The one that was gently staring at him right now, the one that was mildly attractive, the one that his boyfriend would never find out about.

His awkward silence was soon interrupted. "Take them," said a quiet voice. He looked back to see the blue florist smiling at him gently. "Seriously, they're on me. I know your girlfriend will love them." The younger boy thanked him and shuffled out of the shop. The term "blue florist" suited him. His shop was painted in different shades of blue, ranging from sky blue to navy. He could see that his work apron was once a solid blue color, but now was permanently stained with soil and different shades of blue paint. He always kept the shop cool, and spoke quietly and smoothly, which reminded him of the blue, too. This man wasn't blue because he was sad, he was blue because it fit him perfectly, and blue was beautiful.

The florist watched the boy hop on his bike and ride away. He sighed and turned back to look at his shop. Everything remained the same, except for the empty spot where the tulips once sat. He went over and replaced the hole with a new vase of daisies, and sat down behind the counter. The boy had come in and out, in under 5 minutes. But the time in between him entering and leaving felt like years. He was naturally loud, and the florist watched the boy's face warm up. He could tell the younger boy enjoyed warmth, with his chunky sweater and the way he very obviously chewed a stick of cinnamon gum. He was polite, though, and the florist quietly hoped that the warm boy would come back again, but he would never tell anybody that.


	2. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo boy comes back to thank the blue florist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to continue this! it's a little longer than the first, and maybe i'll continue. If you're reading this as a person who stumbled upon it, i don't have a set posting thing, so maybe check every other week. i'm slow. thanks for reading!

The sun began to set that evening, warm colors of pink and yellow and orange blanketing the earth. The man dusted the countertop and the register, and swept the fallen leaves into the bin. He looked around the shop that was now pink yellow orange blue due to the light streaming through the windows. He could see the dust particles silently floating through the sun rays, and laughed to himself. He would have to clean more intensely tomorrow. But for now, he decided, he would just sit and close his eyes for a bit. Besides, hardly anybody ever came in past 8.  
With his head rested on his hand, he sighed and began to dream. His dreams usually consisted of the same thing, gardening and flowers and blue and paint and swirling winds, but today, a particular young boy holding a small bouquet of tulips joined the mix.  
His rest was interrupted by a familiar jingle of the bell that hung on the front door of his shop. He noticed that it was now much darker outside since he had first closed his eyes, and it was raining. He looked up to see a figure dripping wet, walking through the door.  
"Good evening sir, how may I help you? I must warn you though, I have to close up soon," The man said calmly and smoothly, secretly proud of his ability to speak that much.  
The sound of his voice caught the shadow man's attention, and he pulled off his rain coat to reveal his identity. The boy from earlier.   
"Um, uh, hi, I uh wanted to pay you back for the flowers, um she really liked them, she being my girlfriend, and I know I don't have enough to pay for them completely, but um I hope this works for now-"  
"Hey, don't worry about it," the florist said and chuckled quietly. The rain began to fall heavily. "Come in, you're wet and probably cold," He looked out the window to see if he could find a car, but all he saw was a bike. Lightening struck, and thunder rumbled.   
The young boy shuffled closer to the counter and set a couple of crumpled bills on it. The counter now was wet from the rain dripping off his hair. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I'm sure you just cleaned that and I got it all wet," his gum smacked as he attempted to apologize to the attractive man in front of him.   
"Seriously, don't worry about it. If you want, I can bring you to the back and get you at least a towel and maybe some hot chocolate, and I can drive you home. I know I'm basically a complete stranger, but I promise I won't hurt you," He quietly laughed at himself for rambling, because he hardly ever spoke at all, let alone rambled. Maybe the presence of this boy was enough to bring him out of his shell, even if it was for a short amount of time.  
"Yeah, please. I'd like that. Thanks." The younger boy sighed and followed the older one through the shop, admiring the flowers as they went. He didn't realize that the man had so many of them, and that he grew them himself. He also just noticed a small black spiral staircase in the back, decorated with Christmas lights and an employee's only sign.  
"What's up there?" the boy asked curiously.   
"That? Oh, that's my apartment. When I bought the building, my shop was a cafe. Since then I turned it into this, with the help of my mother. I'm very proud of it, I feel like it really reflects my personality. Maybe one day I'll show you my apartment. it's not much, but it's home." There he went with the rambling again. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Inviting a boy to see his apartment when they hardly knew each other? The young boy must not have noticed the almost creepy gesture, because when the older one looked down upon him, he was seemingly unfazed.  
Lucky for him, the pair had successfully made it to the back room of the shop without anything too unlucky happening. The door to the break room creaked as it was opened steadily, the older man careful to make sure he wouldn't hit any boxes. He had a habit of haphazardly stacking them anywhere, against the walls, on the chairs and couch, and even sometimes the door.   
"Welcome to the grand break room," the florist said, picking a small animal up from a chair and cuddling it in his arms. He laughed to himself as the animal stuck a paw out and stretched on his chest.   
"This is my kitten, um he doesn't have a name yet because I haven't really had time to name him. You can hold him while I go get you a towel. Do you want some hot chocolate as well?"   
"Yes to both, please," the younger boy blushed as a small lump of fur and happiness was placed in his still damp arms. He felt the gentle hum of the small black kitten purring in his arms. He had always wanted a cat, but both his mother and his boyfriend, who he now lived with, rejected the idea.   
Before long, the taller man walked back in with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands and a towel tucked snugly underneath his arm. Setting down the mugs, he grabbed the towel and gently wrapped it around the younger one, careful to not knock the cat out of his hands. "Here, I'll take him for you. you can sit down if you like, he'll probably just curl back up in your lap," The florist took his cat from the visitor and laid him on the couch, and then proceeded to hand the other a mug of hot chocolate. "I hope it's not too hot, I usually don't like hot things, but I make an exception for hot chocolate," he laughed quietly and took a sip.  
"Oh, it can never be too hot. I'm pretty sure you'd die if you lived in my house. I always keep it warm," he stated as he took a sip. "This is some of the best hot chocolate I've ever had, thank you," and with that, he proceeded to chug half of it before stopping himself. "Thank you for this, by the way. All of it. If it weren't for you and your flowers, my relationship might be dead."   
The florist nodded as a way to accept his gratitude, but his heart dropped at the sound of the young boy saying the word "relationship." He knew that the boy had mentioned it earlier when he was retrieving the flowers, but had hoped to himself that he was bluffing or had not said it at all.  
"I really love your cat, thanks for letting him hang out with me while I'm here." He took another sip of his hot chocolate and stroked the animal beside him carefully.   
"Oh, don't thank me, he would have accompanied you whether I had liked it or not, you are sitting in his spot."  
The guest stood up and laughed lightly. "Oh, in that case then i guess i should let him sit there," he allowed the cat to lazily stretch and curl back up in the previously occupied couch cushion.   
"Do you have a bathroom?" the boy asked shyly, "Your hot chocolate went right through me."  
The older one laughed quietly and pointed out the door. "On your left," he said.  
"Was that a reference? because if so, i understood that reference," the other said, laughing at himself as he walked out the door.  
"Quit your Captain America references and go pee."  
"As you wish," the younger said, still laughing as he closed the bathroom door.  
The florist heard the door shut and closed his eyes. This boy, this beautiful warm boy of whom he had only known for half a day, had brightened his life already. He tried to organize his thoughts. He knew that he was younger, which wasn't hard to tell by his boyish face and innocent mannerisms. He was definitely in a relationship, as he had mentioned it before. Gay or not, well, he didn't know for sure. The other had said girlfriend, but his previous suspicion was still strong.  
The door opened and the florist heard the boy walk back in to the room, his wet feet squeaking on the tile. "Hey, do you want me to drive you back now? It's pretty late, and i'm sure your girlfriend would be worried by now."  
"Yeah, um sh-she would be worried. I probably should go back. You don't have to drive me, i have my bike."  
"I don't think the rain has stopped. I don't want you to get more wet than you already are and get sick. Your bike will fit in the back of my car. You'll just have to give me directions." He looked over at his guest and blushed. "Hey, it's okay, really. I don't mind taking you at all. I'm not gonna hurt you, i promise," He added, seeing the boy's mildly scared expression.   
"Okay, yeah, i guess. Let's go then. Are you sure you want me in your car? i might get it wet and ruin your seats," The boy said, smiling lightly   
"Oh, no, you can't possibly do that to my car. It's covered in stuff from hauling equipment and dirt and plants everywhere. I think a little water won't hurt it too bad," he said, laughing lightly. "Alright, come on then."   
The pair loaded the bike into the car with some difficulty (the younger boy was adamant on doing it on his own after all the stuff the florist had done for him, although he had no muscles to do it with ease.) After completing his task, the warm boy joined the florist in the front of the car and sighed.   
"Sorry about that, i thought i could do it much easier," he said, chuckling at himself awkwardly. "So anyway, you'll go down this street and take a left."  
"Oh yeah, i forgot where i was going for a second. I'll get you home, don't worry."  
They sat in silence for the remainder of the way, but it was comfortable. The taller smiled to himself, the silence being a blanket that kept him content. After a seemingly impossibly short ride, the guest piped up.   
"Uh, you can stop here. Thanks for the ride."  
"Yeah, no problem. You sure you don't want me to drive you the rest of the way down the street? it's still sprinkling a bit," he offered, noticing that they were stopped at the end of a street where the nearest house was at least 100 yards down.   
"Oh, no, it's okay. i need to at least pretend that i got some exercise so i can feel a little better about myself. Sorry for taking up so much time of your night," he smiled shyly, and began to heave his bike out of the car.   
"It was nothing, really. I enjoyed doing something slightly different than the usual routine. So, will i see you again?"  
"I have a feeling that your flowers will become more of a staple in my life. You really saved my butt today. And then warmed it. Sorry, that was awkward. But yeah, thank you for everything."   
With that, the florist watched the boy shut the door and hop on his bike. He seriously did hope he see him again. Maybe just not for the same reason as the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was that. i hope you enjoyed this slightly longer thing, and if you wanna leave a comment you can (i don't know how to work anything on this but i'm trying- s/o to julia for helping me) okay have a wonderful day! -addie


End file.
